The Darkest of Nights
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: A young teenager is put on the Hunter-Gratzner, only to be shaken out of her cyro sleep when it crashes. Now she must survive Hades with the rest of the surviving crew, including a murderer named Riddick. Pitch Black through my O.C.'s eyes
1. Crashing to Death

**Yes, to all you people out there who have ever read any of my stories, I am starting a new fanfiction.**

**No, I'm not completely mental.**

**I _know_ I have a billion other stories to do, but I'm a writer!!**

**These things just come to me naturally!!**

**Like this?? Well... I got this inspiration from another story I read, but... well duh.**

**Everyone needs inspiration! **

**And I'll stop blabbering now...  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Darkest of Days**

**An Original Fanfiction by**

**X-Scree Scree-X**

**Chapter One**

**Crashing to Death**

I had forgotten the reason why I was here. It was my parents' idea to send my off to some distant planet I knew nothing of. They didn't tell me why or where I was going. I was a pawn in a chess game. I was a puppet being controlled by the puppeteer. I was just... me. And what was there to say about me? I was a normal teenage girl, fourteen going of fifteen, with way too long blondish brown hair, glaucous **(OOFF:// No, that is not a typo. Glaucous is a shade of blue. Never heard of it?? Look it up. Just sounds so much better then plain "blue eyes"...) **blue eyes, 5"4 height and lightly tanned skin. By my description, some of you have probably assumed that I'm a pretty, preppy girl who wears every shade of pink possible, as well as make up. If that is your conclusion, you are sorely mistaken. I could care less about what I look like and what kind of clothing I wear. Most called me the "bad child" of my family. I was born to Michael and Emelia Yaers, two middle class people living on Helion Prime. My father worked as a Merc for most of his life, but stopped going out, and instead owns a company, while my mom stays at home. I wasn't an only child, unfortunately, having two older sisters and a younger brother. Only thing is, I wasn't related. At all. After my two older sisters were born, my dad and mom decided they wanted a boy child. Once they met up with a doctor and were told they weren't going to be able to have another kid, they went out and found a couple who didn't want the kid they were having. They were told by the doctor it was a boy, so my parents waited. Then came the day I was supposed to be born, and low and behold, I was a girl. So, having already bought me off my parents' hands, they took me in, only to have my younger brother a couple years later.

Yeah, my family was screwed up. I could vaguely remember being pushed into a corner once my brother had been born. I wasn't the child they had wanted, so why pay attention to me? But I continued to live with them, my "family", until now. I think they had told me this was some special trip for school, but I knew that was a lie. They were sending me off. Getting rid of me. Why have another worthless mouth to feed when I wasn't even their child?

No, it didn't hurt. I had never loved them like a mother and father. My two older sisters, Cicily and Della were alright to me, and Jareth and I got along, but it never did feel right. I was actually pretty excited that I finally got to go on an adventure all on my own. By myself with no parents or siblings.

And who am I? Raion Dai Turow **(ray-on die tur-oh).** That was what my parents called me, after all; my real parents. To my _other _family, I was Julie-Ann Margret Yaers. I much preferred my birth name to a name so used as that one.

So here I was, in a cold, dead sleep in cyro. They had told me that the trip I was going on would be a long one, and the best way to live those long years would be to sleep it off. I didn't know if I technically got older, or what, so I just nodded my head and let them put me under. The ship we were on, the Hunter-Gratzner, was something of a cargo ship, that now held about forty or so people. I had met only a few of them, including the holy man, Imam, along with the three boys with him, the pilot and docking pilot, a couple of other kids, including Jack, Matts and Helen, and a couple others. On the way to my cyro tank, we passed the "dangerous criminal", Riddick. I was told by one of the other kids that he was being transported to a new slammer for killing tons of people. He was bound in his cyro tank, with something like a horse bit in his mouth and a black cloth tied around his eyes. He was much taller then I was, with somewhat dark skin, almost bald head and huge muscles. I wasn't a small girl - after all, I did work out some times - but I could never have gotten that big. Every muscle on his body must have been toned. Even though he was blind folded, his head seemed to follow me as the others and I walked by.

Cyro... how to describe it... Sleeping doesn't fit, because when you're asleep, your brain's still alive and moving. In cyro, it's not the same. No, you don't die, but your body... hibernates. But of course, for us, it felt like only a few minutes.

I had fallen into the fake sleep of the cyro, only to be awaken by a jolt. Getting me awake was a job within its self. I didn't wake easily and enjoyed the confides of my dreams. Cicily always joked that a ship could crash into our house and I'd still be out cold.

But the jolt had woken me up, and at first I though it was just a little turbulence and that I should just go right back to sleep. But the bright red lights ablaze in front of me warned me before I could even close my eyes again. Something was wrong.

I was now fully awake; not an ounce of drowsiness clouded my brain as the adrenaline ran through my veins. Panic began to course through my body as I look around for a way to escape my shaking prison. I ran the captains word through my head in case we had an emergency. In case of emergency... in case of emergency... damn it! I couldn't remember a thing!

I looked through the plastic that held me secure in my cyro tank to see the youngest member on the ship, Helen, screaming for help. Her brother, Matts, still hadn't woken yet, and stood slumped against the side of the tank. No... wait. He wasn't asleep. Blood dripped down from his now bright red shirt.

My heart leaped into my throat as the panic hit me again. This was real. People were dying. I began slamming my fists against the front of my cyro tank, trying to get out. I had to help Helen. At least help her. At least do _something._

I had been hammering against the wall for only a few seconds before everything went upside down. Literally. I was tossed around like a rag doll in my tank; hitting the sides and roof like I had been put in a dryer.

Instinctively, I bent my head down to my chest and wrapped my arms around my head, curling into a ball to keep as safe as I could.

It dragged on like that for what seemed to be hours, and my whole body ached. I couldn't take it anymore. It just got worse and worse as we carried on. I had finally decided to just give up my fetal position to be tossed around like a toy when a loud scraping noise reached my ears and I was sent up to the roof before falling down to my knees.

It became still and silent, but I crouched there, whimpering lightly. Was everyone all right? What if I was the only one alive? Where did we crash? Questions raced through my mind as I slowly looked up from my crouch.

Chords and things hung from the ceiling and sparks erupted from a few of them. My cyro tank was banged up, but look well enough. The ones across from me, though... were gone. That whole wall that should have been across from me was gone, and I was left staring across a bare and desert land.

Taking a deep breath, I stood to my aching legs and gently pushed open the tank door. My breathing came out in sharp gasps; my side hurt. But as far as I was concerned, I was alright compared to some... I took a soft step out of the tank, looking around at my surrounds. There wasn't much around but the half of ship I was left on. I was about to take another step out when a long, screeching moan paused me in my steps. By the time I realized the noise was coming from behind me, the large and heavy cyro tank held down my bottom half. My breathing became staggered as the weight of the metal tank pressed against my middle. I was going to me cut in half.

I closed my eyes as I tried to conserve energy. Maybe I'd just... rest my eyes... for a... second....

* * *

**Interesting enough, right? I'd love comments, help, anything you can think of.**

**And before any of you ask; no, I'm not taking characters, and if I do, I will only kill you off. **

**So... yeah. That's it for now. See you later, lovelies**

**~Scree  
**


	2. Running With A Criminal

**Okay, in the last chapter, the title was "The Darkest of Days"...**

**That was a stupid typo. I'll fix it later... but yes...****The Darkest of Nights**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Running With A Criminal**

I don't think I was out for that long; maybe a couple minutes at the most, but that was about it. I remember waking up with the strangest feeling. I remember feeling squashed by the cryo tank and finding it hard to breathe, but then I remembered the thoughts running through my head: I was a alive. I mean, this tank was heavy, yet here I lay; alive and perfectly well.

Scratch that, I wasn't perfectly well; I was in pain. With a grunt, I slid my wobbling arms under my now dust coated clothing and began to push up. I had expected to stay immobile with the cryo tank holding me down, but to my astonishment, it lifted. It didn't go very high, but it was definitely getting somewhere. The tank seemed to get heavier and heavier as I tried to drag myself out from under it. A sweat began to break along my forehead as I continued on.

This was impossible. I just wasn't strong enough. I finally let my arms collapse, feeling my entire body shake from fatigue. That's when I heard the footsteps drawing ever closer to where I lay. Opening my mouth, I was about to start screaming for help with the little energy I had left, but thought better of it and closed my mouth. What if it was Riddick? Before I even had time to turn my head to see who was coming from behind me, the cryo tank was lifted off of me, just as if it had been as light as a feather. I let out a gasp when I could finally breathe normally and rolled onto my back, ready to thank whoever had helped me. That's when my throat went dry. There, crouching and staring down at me, was Riddick. Just my luck, right?

I didn't know if he was really looking at me, or just sensed me, because the blind fold was still hiding his eyes.

Once on my back, I just laid there, looking up at him, wondering if he was about to pounce. He didn't. Instead, he began reaching out to me. Out of natural reaction, I flinched back, looking fearfully up at him with my wide eyes.

Stopping his hand before reaching me, he tilted his head to the side, almost in an animalistic manner, and began to ease his arm back. He opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something to me, but the bit was still in his mouth, impairing his speech. Instead, he just stared at me through that cloth around his eyes. Of course, he remained expressionless... but what I'd give to know what was going through his mind.

A loud bang of metal had me, and Riddick, jumping. More of just me, really. After looking toward the noise, Riddick's eyes, or so I thought, went back to me. The chained criminal brought both of his hands up to his face (they were shackled together, after all), and using his right index finger, motioned for me to be quiet before pointing to a place between my newly set up cryo tank and a large piece of scrap metal that now leaned against it. Figuring he wanted me to hide, I shakily got to my feet, my whole lower half aching, and went over to it. It barely looked like I could fit in there.

"But-" I mumbled, turning around to talk with Riddick. But in my turning, I found myself alone. Now hearing the scuffling of feet growing ever nearer, I turned around and squeezed into the tiny area, pushing back as far as I could. For a while, all I could hear where the footsteps and my heavy breathing. Once a pair of boots stopped right outside of my hiding place, I clapped one of my dirty hands over my mouth to try and stifle my breathing, to no such avail.

Whoever it was, I didn't know him. But he bent down, and found me in my hiding place. But... why had Riddick told me to hide? Truly this man wasn't going to hurt me..?

Before anything else in my mind could process, a pair of dark boots came from the ceiling, shackled together. The shackle went around the other mans neck as Riddick tried to suffocate him.

Unfortunately, the man pulled out a stick. Like that was going to hurt Riddick. But then again, if swung hard enough...

He began to beat Riddick viciously as he held tight to the wires and things above him.

Suddenly feeling like a helpless child, or some damsel in distress, I felt a wave of anger shower over me (for what reason, I didn't know). Squeezing out of my hiding space, I grabbed at the stick that the man before me had. Surprisingly enough, I got it, but being the weak fourteen girl I was, against a man his size, I was nothing. The man yanked his stick back out of my hands before he smacked me over the head. A flash of red blinded my vision before I fell against my cryo tank, holding my now throbbing head as I slid to the ground. Before I knew it, both Riddick and the man hit the floor. I glanced up from my agony to see the man standing over Riddick, his back to me.

"Somebody's going to get hurt one of these days. It ain't gonna be me." He growled down at Riddick, who remained immobile. What was wrong with him? What had happened that I missed-?

"And _you_." I heard the man growl as he turned back to me, a glare in his ice blue eyes. Devils eyes.

In my blurry vision, I saw him raise the stick once more to hit me, but stopped it just before it hit me.

"That's a warning."

In a few minutes, Johns had both Riddick and I tied to to separate poles, facing each other, with our arms behind our backs. Yeah, Johns; that's what his name tag read. I didn't know him all that well yet, but I could tell that he was going to be one pain in the ass...

What ever drama was going on, I had no insight from where I was chained. Someone was dead, I knew that. I heard the screaming, yelling. It wasn't anything new really; eleven of the forty some passengers and crew had survived. People had died... and I had the uneasy feeling that there'd be more. So there I sat, my arms tied behind my back and a seriously deadly criminal sitting across from me. Might as well get used to it; no body on board trusted me now that Johns tied me up with Riddick...

We were stuck there for a while, so I did the most sensible thing; I napped. After all, the sleep in the cryo tank was artificial. It didn't really make you sleep. So I caught up on some of my sleep. I fell in and out of it, every once in a while hearing voices. At one point I heard Fry and Johns talking about Riddick and me.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison." I heard Johns mumbled.

I glanced up from where I was chained. They were behind a pile of rubble a few feet behind Riddick, and I could just barely see them.

"So, do we just keep him locked up forever?" Fry asked as I tried to fall back into sleep. Not interesting enough for my attention.

"Well that would be my choice." Johns answered.

Fry whispered someething about him being dangerous, and I opened one of my eyes. _This _I wanted to hear.

"Only around humans." Johns said shortly.

I rolled both of my eyes under my closed lids. Well that was useful information. I never really thought he'd be such a bad criminal if he hurt _animals_, Johns! Give me a real answer!

"And the girl?" Fry asked.

Uh huh. Talking about me now? I could feel two pairs of eyes on me. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to look into the adults' faces, but finding my courage somewhere deep inside me, I looked up, my eyes open. I put on my sharpest glare, hoping to get them a little scared. It worked on Fry a little bit (she mostly looked... sad for me?), but Johns just sneered. I really did wanted to rip his head off for chaining me up. I mean what was I supposed to do? Let the guy who saved me get beaten to death like a pinata? I think not.

"Just some brat working with Riddick. Tried to stab me with a knife she had while Riddick was strangling me." Johns growled to Caroline, his devil eyes on me.

I did a double-take as my mouth fell open.

"You _liar_!" I snarled, glaring at him with a deadly look in my darkening eyes (the phrase "if looks could kill" described it perfectly), "I tried to grab that stupid stick you pulled on Riddick while you were _beating_ him-!"

While I was practically yelling at him, he walked very quickly around the rubble, and when I was about to finish my sentence off, he smacked me hard along my left cheek, sending my face jolting to the side.

I felt tears threaten to spill but I held them in, glaring up at Johns, a snarl on my lips, as I felt my cheek redden.

"Don't ever let a lie like that slip through your pretty little lips, or next time I'll cut them off." Johns said as calmly as ever.

"Johns, was that necessary? She's just a kid-" Fry began, stepping forward to, surprisingly, defend me.

"Better to slap them down while they're young so they don't end up like _him_." On the emphasized word, Johns jerked his head over to Riddick before giving me one last glare and leaving the room with Fry.

So with, again, nothing better to do but roll in my anger, I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next thing I heard was a sound was a sound that would not leave my ears for years to come.

It was the "pop... pop..." of some noise. Looking up with drowsy eyes, I saw Riddick with his arms straight up, both shoulders dislocated. Wait, wait, wait... what was he _doing_!

Popping them back into place (the sound sending shivers of agony down my back), he slid in shackle through a break in the top of his pole. Grabbing a torch, he began undoing all of his restraints, starting with his arms before going to his legs, and at last, the one around his head. Of course, being dumb little me, I watched as he did all this in complete shock.

Once the restraints had been taken off, the one that had been around his head had been slipped into his pocket, he slid the black cloth off from around his eyes and put on a pair of black goggles in a matter of seconds. He looked around like an animal searching for it's prey, his eyes even stopping on me, once, before he started to make his way to the exit, pulling out a knife of some sort.

"H-... hey!" I whisper/shouted, catching his attention, "What about me!"

Seriously; was he going to leave me behind?

"You'll just slow me down kid." Riddick said in one of the lowest voices I have ever heard. It was gravely, in a way, and very masculine.

"Try me." I growled, fidgeting with my shackles.

"Rather not." Riddick answered quickly, ready to leave.

"If you leave me, I'll scream." I said quickly.

Actually, that was partly a lie. I didn't have a girly voice, and I very much doubted that I'd be able to scream loud enough.

"You do, and before you can reach your highest note, I'll cut your throat." He said somewhat menacingly, holding up his knife (no wait, shiv) as a threat.

"Then just take me with you." I concluded.

There was a very long pause before he turned back around to stare at me with those dark goggles.

"You get in my way, kid, and I'll personally serve you on a silver platter to Johns, ya hear?" He muttered as he began to get me out of the shackles.

Once free he began pulling me along, pushing me out of our crashed ship, after looking around, and ran.

I was now a serious criminal...

How interesting.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long**... **I've been busy, you know?**

**I'd love some feedback (thank you to Dreaming Dragonfly, shay silverdawn, menolikey, Nelle07, Dynasty Artemis, midnight84118 and DarkDreamer1982 for the Reviews!).**

**To-**

**menolikey: Where's Chapter Two? Right here!**

**DarkDreamer1982: Hmm... well, as this Chapter kind of hints at it; she's turning into Riddicks accomplice! You'll see things that weren't in the movie, as well as the normal things.**

**Have any questions? Feel free to ask them, and I'll answer!**

**Until next time...**

**Much Love to Everyone!**

**~Scree  
**


	3. Skull Fuck

**Chapter Three  
**

**Skull Fuck  
**

Once outside in the blazing heat, I noticed quite a few things. One, there was desert all around, except for some tall... oh what would you call them? Peaks? What every they were, they towered above the average person. Two, there were three suns; two golden hot and one blue. Never in my life time had I seen a blue sun, so I was amazed. Of course, Riddick wouldn't give me time to just stare at the sun, so after pushing me in front of him, we began to run. First toward the two golden suns. Once a mile or so away from he wreck, Riddick grabbed the head piece that had been placed on him to keep him mouth shut, and threw it to the ground before turning and running the other way.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled; Johns wasn't an idiot. It wouldn't throw him off our trail. Surely Riddick was smarter then that.

Riddick let out a growl as we began our long trek toward the blue sun.

"Might keep 'em away for a while." He mumbled over his shoulder as we ran.

I was surprised that I could even keep up with him; after all, he was stronger then I was. But then again, I had always been exceptional in running at school; I could run the mile in less than six minutes while all the rest finished around eight or nine.

But boy did this air make it harder. I felt winded, running; more winded then I've ever been really. My breathing came out in raspy little gasps as my throat began to dry in the heat.

And or course, being the klutz I was, and not looking where I was going, I tripped on a stupid piece of rock, hitting the ground with my bare knees. Now not only was I dirty, but I was bleeding. Letting out a grunt as I tried to regain my breathing, I looked down at my dirtying clothing. I wore black tennis shoes with brown cargo pants cut at the knee, as well as a black sleeveless jacket with a white undershirt.

"Waitin' around for Johns so get you?" Riddick asked in his deep voice as a shadow over came me. I glanced up from where I sat on my knees to the muscly convict staring down at me.

"Why do you care? I thought you killed people; why drag me along?" The thought hit me suddenly as I looked up at him. Why _had _he gotten me out of my shackles? Wasn't I a burden anyway?

Not giving me an answer, he turned to leave me sitting there.

"Can't we at least walk?" I muttered, hopefully loud enough to reach his ears, "They can't have found out we left yet."

"Sure kid." Riddick mumbled, turning around looking down at me once more, "But if we aren't running from them, who knows what else could get us."

He did have a point.

"My name isn't 'kid', ya know." I told him, crossing my arms and squinting up at him.

"I don't wanna know your name." He growled, turning around to leave me behind, once again.

"It's Raion. Raion Turow." I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I started to run to catch up.

Only to run into his back.

"Turow..?" Me mumbled softly, and I had to strain to catch it.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"That's not what the others called you." He growled, losing that brief soft self that had shown for only a moment.

"That wasn't my real name. I was adopted. I don't know who my real parents are." I mumbled, curious about why Riddick was asking, "But why is it..?"

"It's not." He answered my unsaid question, "Come on."

* * *

We now made it to huge hills of rocks and rubble, and everything was covered in blue. It was the blue you got in your eyes when you've had your eyes closed outside in the bright sun for a long time, and you've just opened them. It was almost a scary blue.

We sat atop one of the hills, hidden behind some rocks as we waited for the hunting party to walk by. They gave us enough warning, of course, what with Imam's Arabic singing.

So as we sat there, listening to the old mans other language, I tried to figure out Riddick's thoughts.

"Why are we waiting here?" I whispered to him, glancing his way as he looked around the rock, "Why aren't we still going?"

"It's just as easy to get your prey from behind as it is for them to fall into a trap. Maybe easier." Riddick growled to me in his deep, gravely voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled, trying to look around the other side of the rock. A small landslide of stones under one of my feet almost sent me toppling down to Johns and the others, but luckily, Riddick grabbed me and swung me around, face to face with him.

"Be. Quiet." He snarled, his hot breath hitting me in the face. What, did he forget his tooth brush?

The group had stopped beneath us by now, Johns telling them to shush while they all stared wildly around for Riddick or myself.

Johns began to make a hasty jog up to where we were. My insides jumped and I began to panic. Where were we going to hide? This little mountain only had this one big rock that we were hiding behind. There was no where else to go. But Riddick held his hand up to me, telling me to move back around the rock, away from where Johns was coming. But what about the others..?

To my surprise, they were moving down the little valley they had been walking in, and, hopefully, if no one turned around, they wouldn't see us.

Now not only were Johns going up the rocky hill, but so was Fry.

Once around Johns and Fry, we made our way past the small group of Imam and his boys as they looked something over. Instead, we started our way toward... trees? They definitely looked like trees from where I was. Sure to keep hidden from Johns who now stood atop the mountain we were hiding on, we made our way over to them. Riddick was ahead of me; after all, the air was starting to get to me, and once he reached the so called trees, he paused before letting out a dark chuckle.

"These ain't trees." He growled, looking down at them.

Finally reaching his side, I saw what he meant. They were bones. Not just a couple of bones, but whole skeletons of creatures twenty times bigger then the average human. Riddick and I made our way down to them, we stood on a cliff before, and walked along the ribs of some bones. I let my small tanned hand run over the ribs as large as my arm in wonder. What kind of creature had this kind of skeleton... and were there even some alive?

It looked like a herd of whatever creature it was... and from what I saw, we weren't going to be seeing live ones any time soon.

"Come on." Riddick grunted, shoving me with his shoulder toward a large collapsed carcass.

I stumbled for a moment, glaring over my shoulder in mock anger. All he did was stare back at me with a blank expression. His emotionless face was starting to freak me out.

Once inside, he looked up into what would be the back of the creature. Large holes let down blue light into the bone structure, giving us a clear view of the sky. Once done observing the holes, he looked to me.

"Hide up there." He grunted, looking for a hiding place for himself.

"Hide? But they're not-" That's when I heard both Imam and Fry say something from up on the cliff where we had been only minutes before.

Riddick raised an eyebrow, looking down at me with a slightly amused look.

"Shut up..." I mumbled, reaching for the bone above me. My hands grasped it, but I lacked the upper body strength to pull myself up. I got my chin all the way up to the bone, but was unable to push any higher.

"Dammit." I cursed with a swoosh of air, kicking my legs to try and get up.

From below me, I felt someone grasp my hips. I would have let out a squeak of terror if I hadn't been practically thrown onto the bone.

Looking over my shoulder, hair everywhere, I saw Riddick looking up at me with a rock hard expression.

"Quiet." He hissed, before he found his own hiding spot.

It wasn't long before I heard some of the boys talking to themselves in Arabic, and even another boy running a piece of bone along some other bones just outside of the creature I hid in.

I suddenly heard Johns large boots sneaking around below me, and I held my breath, afraid that he'd find my hiding place like the last time. Before I knew it, a black gun swung just above my head before it disappeared back to where it had gone. My heart leaped into my throat, hammering a millions miles an hour as Johns left. My heartbeat still hadn't gone back to normal when Riddick showed up below me, gesturing with his head to follow him. So, as lightly as I could, I jumped down from my hiding place and followed Riddick out of the body we were currently in, to another only a few feet away. That's when we saw Fry, fixing her air pump. I wonder if those things really worked...

Riddick pulled out a small, bone colored white shiv and began his way toward Fry, who was now leaning against the ribs that separated her from us. Was he going to kill her? Was he going to give Johns more reason to want the both of us dead?

Speaking of the blue eyed devil... Johns walked over to Fry, a hat on his head and a bottle of whiskey in his hand and mouth.

Once he reached Fry, he held the quarter filled bottle out to her.

"Drink?" He asked. Oh look. Shows that demons really do have a heart for she-demons.

"Probably shouldn't do this." Fry mumbled as she took the bottle from him and began to undo it, "Dehydrates you even more."

Johns took off his hat, chuckled a, "You're probably right," and squatted at her side.

"You could have stayed back at the ship. Probably should have. If we don't find water, you know what happens." Johns mumbled. Was he looking out for her?

And water sounded _really _good right now, what with my dry throat...

"I wanted to get away." Fry told Johns, holding his bottle in her hand.

"I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship." Johns said quickly after her.

Fry paused, giving Johns a quick look before she began to stand up, mumbling, "I think we should keep moving."

"What'd Owens mean..." Johns interjected, looking up at her from where he was, "About not touching the handle?"

What did Johns know that we didn't?

Fry stared out over the bone yard, not answering his question as Riddick and I came closer to her, still protected by our bone barrier.

Johns stood up, giving her one of his cocky ass looks that said, "I know what you did."

"This is between you and me, Carolyn, I promise." Johns mumbled as Riddick and I listened.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from gagging; the lies coming from between his teeth were smothering me.

"I'm not your captain." Fry snapped, leaning back against the bones, closer to where Riddick stood.

At this, Riddick raised his knife, or shiv, and started easing ever closer to Fry's unprotected neck.

"During the landing..." Fry mumbled, looking away from Johns, "When things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin."

I felt my eyes widen ever so slightly. So... Fry would have willingly killed us for her own life? I didn't really take her to be that kind of person...

Riddick's shiv stopped before reaching Fry, and his hand began to go back down. What was he thinking about?

"Passengers..." Fry mumbled.

"And the docking pilot being?" Johns asked. What a smart ass! Like he wouldn't know. Now he just squirting lemon juice on the wound. I actually felt kind of bad for Fry, having to put up with his ass.

Fry just looked at him, trying to remain as expressionless as possible, although she'd never be able to beat Riddick.

He now brought his shiv back up to Fry's head. What was he going to..?

All he did was cut a piece of her hair.

"I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." Johns mumbled with a smirk before putting his hat over Fry's head and walking away.

Riddick took the piece of hair he had cut from Fry's head and sniffed it, almost like a tiger scenting from it's pray, before he blew it away in the wind.

Once Fry had walked away, I looked back up to the animal who was now my... care taker wouldn't settle it. I don't know... more of an older sibling dare devil thing? But I crossed my arms, looking up at him with a raised brow as he turned back to me.

"What now?" I asked, "Who knows how long they'll be wandering this planet..."

"We go back." He mumbled.

"Back?" I asked, confused, "Why? To get caught?"

"Naw." Riddick mumbled, pushing past me with a smirk, "Just skull fuck the rest of 'em."

I nibbled on my lip for a moment before shrugging and following him out of the bones. Sounded like fun to me.

* * *

**I'm probably 100% positive that all of you die hard Riddick fans have heard they're making a new Riddick movie called The Chronicles of Riddick: Dead Man Stalki****ng****!**

**And if you haven't... shame on you! **

**No, no, I'm kidding... but yeah, it sounds very interesting to me! **

**From what I've read, it sounds like it's going to be a bit more like Pitch Black then the second movie, which I personally prefer.**

**What are your opinions?**

**Until next time**

**~Scree  
**


End file.
